liloandstitchfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sheila
'Sheila '(named '''Shira '''in the Japanese sub) is a new friend of Yuna and Stitch in season 4 made by AliceAngelFan5394. Description Sheila is a very kind and calm Spanish girl who had moved to Japan with her father and her brother and sister with her mother living in New York City. Her favorite holiday is Valentine's Day, and also a strong obsession over bouquets of violets. Frenchfry is also attracted to her, and reveals her secret that she actually likes him when he offered her some flowers. Her first language is Spanish, but she knows about English, too. She also has an old best friend from Spain, named Daniella, Tigerlily's older sister. She also likes strawberry and vanilla flavored cake, and says that she has the same cake every year on her birthday. She likes Spanish dancing. Relationships * '''Mr. and Mrs. Garcia: '''The parents of Sheila. Sheila's father is Spanish while her mother is American. She is shown to be a housemaker wife while her husband works as a family restaurant manager. * '''Nicolas, James and Madison: '''Sheila's 7-year-old cousins who are triplets. They lived with their mother, Isabella in Madrid. Madison is also shown that she, like Reuben, also loves sandwiches, usually with peanut butter and jelly. Nicolas and James, her brothers, liked sandwiches also. Nicolas is interested with sandwiches with peanut butter while James is interested with sandwiches with peanut butter. They all go to the same preschool, which was Spain Preschool. * '''Leah and Benjamin: '''Sheila's twin siblings who are both 10 years old. They also go to Spanish dance school, but sometimes they fight over each other of who is a better Spanish dancer. Both of these siblings also fight over presents, as seen when on their 3rd birthday years ago, as they fight over of who will play pin the tail on the donkey. Sometimes they usually get along. * '''Aunt Isabella: '''Sheila's rich aunt who lives in a mansion. She cares deeply for her nephews and nieces. Like Sheila, she is beautiful and gentle to her and her siblings. She is also skilled at dancing, and learns how to dance since she is a little girl. * '''Uncle Santiago: '''The wife of Sheila's Aunt Isabella. He is also rich, as sometimes he and Isabella snuggled with each other in love. Santiago also often sometimes rests in his room because he liked being alone as he founded it being quiet. * '''Great-Aunt Valeria: '''Sheila's mentioned great-aunt living in New York City with Mrs. Garcia. * '''Yuna: '''Sheila's new friend whom she had met the first time when she is the new student at school. Yuna also teaches her how to speak English better. She also said "Hola" to people when she met instead of "Hello". * '''Stitch: '''Sheila's good friend. She cares deeply for him and offers him some leftover sushi rolls from Yuna's birthday party. Despite Stitch being mischievous, Sheila is gentle to him, and never gets angry. * '''Frenchfry: '''A boyfriend of Sheila. When she met him for the first time, Frenchfry has a goal to woo Sheila. He then bravely offered her a bouquet of violets, as she is pleased. She now is in a relationship with Frenchfry when she kisses him on the cheek, making him getting blushed cheeks. Quotes * ''Hola, I'm Sheila Garcia. My family and I just moved here from Spain to Japan. Uhh... I don't usually speak English, because I will be too embarrassed. ''- Sheila introducing herself to the class. * ''You're Yuna, right? I think I should choose you as my best friend. Can you help me teach me English? ''- Sheila telling Yuna to help her speak English. * ''Who are you, cutie? I like your mustache and your spatula-like tail. I'm Sheila. What's your name? ''- Sheila meeting Frenchfry for the first time. * ''Hola, Frenchfry. Wow, you speak French. I speak Spanish cause I'm born in Spain. Me mude aqui hace tres meses. Tambien necesito un novio para el dia de San Valentin ''- Sheila speaking Spanish to Frenchfry. * ''Oh, thank you, Frenchfry. I loved these violets. These are my favorite. I think I recognized that you are the only boyfriend for me. Happy Valentine's Day. ''- Sheila talking to Frenchfry when he offered her flowers. * ''Hola, Frenchfry. The nurse is not well, and I took her place. Now I'm going to take care of your wounds. ''- Sheila telling Frenchfry that she is the nurse to take care of him. Trivia * She likes pink things. Category:Fan Characters